in_der_glut_des_feuersalamandersfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Glossar
Xatos Porzellan - Hochwertiges Richard Lila No.5 - Veilchen Parfüm Selbastian Lähr Imperiales Frühlingserwachen Nr. 18 C-Dur 867 Teile Adamantium - Starkes Metall Amakris - Durchsichtiges Material was für den Bau von Raumschiffen Verwendung findet Ceramit: Ein Verbundstoff aus Keramik und Metallen. Chamaeolin - Ein Polymer das sich der Umgebung farblich anpasst. Plastek - Plastik Plasbeton - Mischung aus UHFB und Plaststagl, ergo Stahlbeton Permabeton - Wird für Bunker verwendet Ferrocrete - Werkstoff um Raumstationen zu bauen Plaststahl - Sehr starker Stahl, der vom Adeptus Astartes benutzt wird. Promethium - Treibstoff und Munition des Flammenwerfers UHFB - Ultrahochfester Beton Lho Stäbchen - Zigaretten Kaffein/Recaf - Kaffee AmaSec - Cognac/Weinbrand Asuave - Likör Dammassine - An alcoholic beverage that has a sweet herbal taste with a hint of almond. Gorsk White Gyn - Originating from the Fenksworld hive of Magnagorsk and distilled from modified engine coolant (hence its name), this caustic, ice-cloudy spirit is an extremely powerful brew and favoured by those with a taste for something with a bigger kick than even triple-stilled Amasec can provide. As well as making you feel as if your head has been staved in, Gorsk White, as a dilute measure, can also mitigate the effects of some tainted water and foods. Such "gyn mixes" are popular in the Metallican Infernis, the rookeries of Solomon and in the Soot Warrens of Tranch for this reason, though the Gorsk White remains the most infamous. Old-Foiz - A popular alcoholic beverage enjoyed throughout the Imperium. Tanna - Tee Rotgut - Alcohol comes in many shapes and sizes throughout the Imperium, and most cultures are noted for at least one kind of fermented liquid. The catch-all term for these more basic brews (especially by travellers) is rotgut booze. Spirit Tonic '''- Originating from the planet of Munsk in the Josian Reach, Spirit Tonic is an alcoholic brew produced mainly on the northern continent. Its ingredients are not widely known; there are rumours the corpses of the small rodents dominating that area of the planet may be the primary ingredient, however, such whispers have yet to be proven. Regardless, Spirit Yonic is infamous for its wretched flavour, inspiring many theories about just what exactly is in it. Known to its detractors as "Coward Juice," consuming a measure of this foul fluid inspires a degree of "courage" to the imbiber. The natives of Munsk believe a swig can dull the pangs of fear and thus nearly all warriors drink the fluid before hunting, waging war or confronting their spouse. '''Tranq - The term "Tranq" covers an array of artificial, alcoholic chem-distillates made by the low-hive masses of the Golgenna Reach in the Calixis Sector. The techniques for producing Tranq have been carried throughout the Calixis Sector by crew-scum, criminals, and Imperial Guardsmen. Drinking Tranq numbs the body and mind, a very different feeling to being drunk on rotgut, Amasec or other spirits. Though similar in end result, the effects of Ttranq are unpleasant, depressive, and an acquired taste. Wine of Quaddis '''- Although Amasec may be the most popular fine spirit across the Calxis Sector, and many local ales and vintages hold sway where they are made, the most sought-after alcohol is the wine of Quaddis. The Garden World of Quaddis is considered by most to be nothing more than a myth, or perhaps a place that once did exist but is now long gone to dust. Regardless, the wines produced by its viticulture are valued above all others and almost preternaturally potent. Many hive city nobles and guilders pay huge sums for them and, in some cases, plot, murder and steal to attain them; seeing them both a mark of ultimate opulence and good taste. Three such wines are listed here: the first, the Sorrowful Vintage, is widely regarded as a pale imitation of the real thing (but still highly desirable), the second, the Golden Tokay, is perhaps the most accessible "true" Quaddis wine, while the last, the Kataline Malmsey, is the stuff dreams are made of -- hugely valuable and, legend holds, capable of killing an over-indulgent drinker with pure pleasure. '''Grox - Grox are large, fast and aggressive reptilian animals originating from the Solomon System. When that star system was absorbed into the Imperium, it was discovered that this native herd animal possessed many useful traits, such as the ability to survive in almost any environment and to thrive on even the most indigestible food. Grox meat itself is also extremely palatable and nutritious, and nearly every single part of the beast is edible. Magistratum - Polizei Bildbetrachter - Fernseher Cogitator - Computer Drogen Milde Drogen: * Baby Blue * Bac bzw. bac-sticks - schwache Droge ähnlich Zigaretten 2 K.2 * Dreamjuice - milde Droge, Wahrheitsserum * Flect - Wirkung auf psionischer Basis * Gladstone - harte Droge, Wirkung auf psionischer Basis * Grinweed - milde Droge * Kalma 2 K.2 * Kyxa - milde Droge * Lho-Stäbchen - milde, sehr weit verbreitete Droge ** Ash ** Peck * Lhotas * Lucidia * Numbskull - milde Droge * Obscura - harte, sehr weit verbreitete Droge * Opiatix * Penshel seed - milde Droge * Phetamote Thrill-Pill * Redliner * Sniff-Musk * Spur 2 K.2 * Yellode - milde Droge Sonstige Drogen/Medikamente: * Admylladox - starkes Schmerz- und Aufputschmittel * Clear - Allround-Gegengift * De-Tox - Allround-Gegengift * Eazille - Psychopharmakon * Farcosia - harte Droge, Wirkung auf psionischer Basis, spezielle Nebenwirkungen * Holdfast - neuromedizinische Substanz * Hyperexia - modifiziert Metabolismus und Haut * Karrikian Red-Eye - modifiziert Auge * Lacrymata - extreme Verstärkung psionischer Fähigkeiten, ist aber hochgiftig * Polymorphin - ermöglicht Gestaltwandlung, für Nicht-Trainierte tödlich * Scav-Glysten - modifiert Körpergeruch * Spuk - verleiht/verstärkt psionische Fähigkeiten * The Truth Revealed - starkes Wahrheitsserum * Zendocaine - neuromedizinische Substanz * Zumthorian Greyve - starkes Schmerzmittel